clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Emojis
Emojis are faces and symbols that can be used in Club Penguin Island, and are similar to emoticons from Club Penguin. Emojis are divided into several sets, with each set requiring the player to unlock them before they can be used. Emojis can be accessed from the Quick Chat menu. Unlike emoticons from Club Penguin, the player may use multiple emojis at a time per chat bubble. Prior to the 1.4.0 update, most emojis could not be used without membership. The exceptions were the set received from the starter kit, the two sets from the Earth Month event, and the set that could be received by pre-registering. Since the update, all emojis can be used by all players, although sets from adventures still cannot be received in the first place without membership. In the 1.6.0 update, a recently used emojis section was added to the emoji menu, which shows the previous 14 types of emojis used on the device. As such, different accounts used on the same device display the same previously used emojis, even if one account does not own emojis another account has. Additionally, obtained emojis are now grouped by type in the menu (food, animals, objects, etc). List of emojis :Emoji sets do not have official names. These set names are either derived from fabric/decal set names from the same level pack or are conjectural. Starter :These are available by default. Citizen :This set is received by reaching level 1, as part of the Citizen Pack. Wild :This set is received by reaching level 4, as part of the Wild Pack. Sharing :This set is received by reaching level 5, as part of the Sharing Pack. Sports :This set is received by reaching level 6, as part of the Sports Pack. Party :This set is received by reaching level 10, as part of the Party Pack. Prehistoric :This set is received by reaching level 13, as part of the Prehistoric Pack. Town Hero :This set is received by reaching level 15, as part of the Town Heroes Pack. Ch. 1 - Ep. 4 (1) :This set is received after completing the "Mirror Mirror" adventure. Ch. 2 - Ep. 7 :This set is received during the "Double Click" adventure. Ch. 1 - Ep. 10 :This set is received after completing the "A Captain's Share" adventure. Ch. 1 - Ep. 4 (2) :This set is received after completing the "Safety First" adventure. Ch. 2 - Ep. 4 :This set is received after completing the "Make Good" adventure. Born In China :This set was available by logging in during the Earth Month event from April 13, 2017, to April 22, 2017. World Penguin Day :This set was available by logging in during the Earth Month event from April 23, 2017, to April 30, 2017. Blizzard Beach :This set was available by logging in during the Blizzard Beach event, from July 27, 2017, to September 21, 2017. Bullying Prevention :This set was available by logging in during the Bullying Prevention Month event, from October 1, 2017, to November 1, 2017. Halloween :This set was available by logging in during Halloween 2017, from October 18, 2017, to November 1, 2017. Pre-registration :This set was received by pre-registering prior to worldwide release. Penguin of the Week :This set is received by becoming Penguin of the Week. Unreleased :The Air Bubble emoji is currently unobtainable. The two "Penguin Award" emojis were choices for a Penguin of the Week emoji, but they lost to the used one in the set above. They were both removed from the game in the 1.6.0 update. Daily Challenges :The following challenges involve using emojis. Challenges with a dark gray background are currently unused, and do not appear in the game. Trivia *Emojis first appeared in Club Penguin in issue 556 of the Club Penguin Times, where it was mentioned by Rookie that a course at the School teaches how to "speak" emoji. *Even though a green Smile Face emoji constantly appears in promotional images, the initial Disney logo screen for the app and even the favicon of the official website, it is not available for players. *A Wink Emoji Pin was released in Club Penguin for the Club Penguin Island Party in January 2017. **Also at the aforementioned party, the Plaza was decorated with many emojis, and a few emojis appeared as party-exclusive emoticons. The tour guide emoji from loading screens in Club Penguin Island also appeared at several rooms in the Club Penguin party. *Several decals are based on emojis. *Some Penguin of the Week winners accidentally received the losing Penguin of The Week emojis. They were later removed from their accounts. Gallery Artwork WorldEmojiDay.gif|Several emojis, including some not currently in Club Penguin Island, from the What's New BlogProject: Super Secret - Happy World Emoji Day! Emo-geez.jpg|Two emojis not currently in Club Penguin Island, from the What's New Blog CPT 556 emoji.png|The "Smile Face" emoji in issue 556 of the Club Penguin Times Loading screen Tour Emoji.png|A Tour Guide emoji, that appears in loading screens CPI Party Cool Sunglasses Face.png|The "In love" emoji (then named Cool Sunglasses Face) in a membership notice during the Club Penguin Island Party Tour Guide MG.png|A Tour Guide emoji, with a magnifying glass Club Penguin Island Party Plaza CPI Party Plaza emoji 1.png|Grinning Face CPI Party Plaza emoji 2.png|Sickened Face CPI Party Plaza emoji 3.png|Heart CPI Party Plaza emoji 4.png CPI Party Plaza emoji 5.png|Shocked CPI Party Plaza emoji 6.png|Angry Face CPI Party Plaza emoji 7.png|Cold Face CPI Party Plaza emoji 8.png|Nerd Face CPI Party Plaza emoji 9.png|Smile Face CPI Party Plaza emoji 10.png|Blushing CPI Party Plaza emoji 11.png CPI Party Plaza emoji 12.png CPI Party tour sign emoji.png|Tour Guide (used in all decorated rooms) Other AvatarBobbi.png|The emoji avatar used by Megg on the Island News Blog Names in other languages :For names of each emoji, see Emojis/Names in other languages. Notes References